A Need to Protect You
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Do you ever find yourself in love with the person you are protecting? A JubeixKadsuki fic... Beware of fluffy moments...


**A Need to Protect**

It was dark outside. There were no stars to be found tonight. He was waiting for almost an hour. He said he'd come to stay tonight after he finishes his work. He looked at his watch and sighed. That was an hour ago. It was already 9:00 pm in his watch. He said he'd go off at 8. He never made him wait that long before. He stood up and went to the window. It was starting to snow already. It would be chilly soon if he didn't come home yet. Then he remembered that he didn't bring his coat with him to work. He paced inside his living room, thinking of what to do. Should he go and bring him one? Maybe he was on his way already so they might not meet. If he didn't though, he might get sick or something like that. He wasn't really good in cold seasons.

After sometime, he made up his mind. He would call him; ask where he was, if he still had a plan to come home. He approached the phone and started dialing his number when he heard it ringing in the kitchen. _Oh damn_. Why did he leave it? How was he supposed to contact him? Think. Think.

Time was running out. It was starting to get colder and colder outside and he certainly won't be able to get out if he was still in his office. For the first time in his entire life, he wondered how come his office didn't have any telephone number. He tied up his hair, which was now dry after waiting so long, and took his coat. He took the new one for Jubei and headed off outside.

It was darker outside now. It was already very cold but it didn't bother him too much at the moment. He was used to cold climates since he was born in the winter. Now, he was worried about Jubei's situation. Since it was already late, and it was snowing pretty hard, no taxi was around and if there was, no one was stopping for him. He waited for at least half an hour for a ride. When he finally realized that no one would stop for him, he decided to walk. It was no ordinary walk. His office was miles away. It takes Jubei about an hour to arrive there if he was on wheels. What more if he's on foot?

He smiled and started walking. He wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Jubei's sake. He can endure anything if it was his life at stake. He was his best friend. He wouldn't leave him for the world. He was very important to him. He was very special.

After another half an hour, he was still on foot. He looked back and he could still see his apartment clearly. How far more did he have to walk before he'd see him? Then suddenly, as though it was an answer to his question, his cellphone started to ring. He hurriedly brought it out, almost dropping it in the process, and saw who was calling him. It was Sakura.

"Hello," said Kadsuki, worriedly. He stopped walking to fully take in whatever she was going to tell him.

"Kadsuki-san," said Sakura cheerfully. "Jubei is with me. He wants to talk to you."

"Oh really?" Kadsuki said with glee. At least, he could already relax now that he knows he's with his sister already. "Thank God. Yes please, let me talk to him."

"Kadsuki," came Jubei's voice on the other line. "I'm sorry I didn't call you right away. I was very busy. I had to finish much paperwork in the office. They didn't let anyone off without finishing the day's work. I'm sorry. You must be very worried."

"Of course I was," said Kadsuki. "I was worried sick. I thought something bad has already happened to you. I'm even on my way to your office."

"Oh, go back home, Kadsuki," said Jubei, awkwardly. "Wait for me there. I'm coming home. Good thing Sakura came here. She might've felt I needed to a ride home."

Sakura who was listening to her brother, gave him a weak smile. She looked at the gas gauge and saw that it was almost empty. She gestured at Jubei, telling him they needed to get gas. Jubei nodded, so while he and Kadsuki were talking, she drove off to the gas station to have the tank refilled.

"So, I'll wait for you then," said Kadsuki, walking back home. "I really hoped you would be able to use your new coat this time. That would've made me very happy."

"I can use it tomorrow," Jubei said laughing. "Don't worry alright? I'll take that with me. I can even use that tonight. It's really cold."

"Is that so?" said Kadsuki, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. "Good then. I'm almost out of battery. Tell Sakura to drive carefully ok? Bye."

"Ok, careful on your way home then," said Jubei, pressing the button to disconnect from the line. "Is it finished yet Sakura?"

"I'm having it full tank this time," she said while handing the gas boy their payment. "Thanks."

…**..-----…..**

Kadsuki walked back to the apartment, his eyes fixed on the coat he was holding. It was made of the finest material in their place. Even though he was not wearing it, he could feel the warmth that it gave. _Jubei will really love this one after he tries it on._

He was still fantasizing on what Jubei's reactions would be when he realized he was already standing in front of his apartment's door. He made to reach for the key in his pocket when he realized it wasn't there. _Oh great... I forgot to take it since I locked the door from the inside… _He tried to turn the doorknob, hoping he wasn't able to lock it before he left though he knew what the result would be.

He leaned on the door while rubbing his hands together. He didn't have his gloves on. Though he was designed for cold climates, it was already late and the temperature outside the house was starting to go down 10. He sat in front of his door, his knees pulled to his chest to make more body heat. He looked at the sky and saw nothing but darkness. There were no stars tonight since it was snowing. He buried is head in his arms, waiting, expecting for the screech of car wheels made by Sakura's jaguar.

How funny it seemed to him. Jubei knew nothing about car driving while his sister knew a lot. Why couldn't she just teach him how to drive so that she didn't need to fetch him every time something like this happens? They were rich already, so it would be no sweat for them to buy another car.

_Hold on Kadsuki, _he told himself. 'What now? Don't tell me you're jealous of Sakura?'said his inner voice. _Definitely not._ _Why should I get jealous? I'm only his best friend. She's his sister. That's a big difference. '_No it isn't', defied his inner voice. _To Jubei, it isn't but to me it is a big difference. '_It's not your opinion that matters', said his stubborn inner voice. 'It's Jubei's'. _Quit it now!_

Kadsuki ran his fingers on his hair while looking at his watch. It was already past 10. _They should be here already_… He looked at the lamppost which was starting to grow dim. It was only then that he remembered: 10:00 was closing time for all streetlamps. No one was supposed to be out anymore at that time in their place.

He sighed and waited. He was patient, very patient. He could wait in this darkness forever until Jubei arrives. If he gets sick out here, he didn't care. What matters is he could see Jubei, see him arrive, see him with his smile. He was with his sister now and they haven't seen each other for sometime. He lived in his own house while Sakura stayed in Mugen. She happened to be visiting that's why she saw him. _Oh well… _thought Kadsuki… _might as well wait… _ _He'll come, I know he will_… I can almost feel him…

As though by coincidence, a jaguar stopped in front of the house and a man came out from the front seat. Kadsuki didn't see if it was Jubei already because he was starting to feel dizzy. His hands were numb with cold. He could hardly breathe anymore. He was about to pass out when he heard Jubei's voice.

"Wait," said Jubei to himself. "Is that Kadsuki? God, what happened?" He closed the door of the car and ran towards Kadsuki. He touched his face and felt how cold it was. He couldn't see what was happening so he called Sakura.

"Jubei?" he said weakly. "Is that you? Thank God you're home… I was w-worried…"

"Sshhh… don't say anything anymore… Sakura!" he said urgently. "Get the flashlight. We need to get in the house right away. Damn, it's really cold. He should've worn my coat already when he started to chill. He forgot again his keys. Always like this…"

"I'm s-sorry I left them again," Kadsuki said, his eyes half closed. "I p-promise---"

"No, Kadsuki, stop," said Jubei, looking very anxious. Kadsuki felt his hands shake a bit as he held him. "It's not your fault, ok? You're going to be alright… I'm here now… don't worry… the more you worry, the more I get nervous…" As he said this, Kadsuki could sense he was blushing crimson.

Sakura hurriedly got what her brother asked and handed it to him. He aimed it for a second at Kadsuki's face which was very white before he gave it to Sakura again. His cheeks and nose seemed to be very red already because of the cold. He then quickly took out the key and handed it to Sakura. She made to open the door while Jubei carried Kadsuki, who already passed out, and settled him on the sofa in the living room.

"Thanks Sakura," said Jubei softly, while turning on the heater. "You can go now."

"Are you sure you don't need my help anymore?" asked the girl while giving her brother the key she used to open the door.

"Yes, we'll be fine," said Jubei while cupping his sister's cheeks. They were also starting to get cold. She placed one hand over her brother's arm and pinched him slightly. Jubei smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You take care of him, alright?" said Sakura, her eyes traveling over Kadsuki. "Ginji would go berserk if you don't."

"Don't tell him, ok?"

"Sure," replied Sakura while heading towards her car. "I don't want him to worry too."

"Thanks again," said Jubei, giving her a final wave. "Be careful with your driving, alright? Don't go beyond 60."

"Ok, ok," replied Sakura. "Bye."

"Bye."

Jubei closed the door when Sakura's car was out of sight. He made to open the lights when he heard Kadsuki stir. He hurriedly sat beside him and held his hand. It was still cold but it was lesser now compared to when they were outside. Kadsuki opened his eyes blearily and stared at the man before him. He saw Jubei smile at him and rub his hand with his.

"How's your feeling?" said Jubei who was still worried. "You feeling better now?"

"A bit," said Kadsuki while looking at the time. It was 10:30 pm already. "Where's Sakura?" he asked while looking at his partner.

"Oh, I've sent her home," Jubei said. "She might be tired already."

"You let her drive in this terrible snow?" said Kadsuki, suddenly sitting up. Jubei was shocked with what he did that he held him in his arms when he saw him close his eyes dizzily.

"Don't do that," said Jubei. "You're straining yourself."

"Jubei," said Kadsuki staring at his eyes. "You should've just told her to stay."

"Where will she sleep? You've got only one bed. This apartment's too small for you. I'll get you a bigger one…"

"You can sleep together," said Kadsuki while lying back again on the sofa. "There's nothing wrong with that. I'll just stay here."

"In that condition of yours?" asked Jubei incredulously. "Stop suggesting things that'll worsen your situation, alright?"

"But Sakura, how about---"

"Stop worrying about others for once, will you?" said Jubei a little hotly. "Ok, she needed to go back to Mugen tonight because Makubex is waiting for her. You know he'll never live without her even for just a day. And like what you said. It's cold outside and Mugen's not a place where you can be sure of heat."

Kadsuki was still worried about Sakura but when he heard Jubei's explanation, his face relaxed a little. When Jubei saw this, a smile crept on his face. He placed his warm hand on Kadsuki's cold cheek while he said words of comfort to him.

"I'm really worried about you, do you know that?" said Jubei.

"I know," said Kadsuki. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"So rest ok?" said Jubei tersely. "I'm bringing you up to your room, alright. You rest while I get something to eat."

Jubei tried to carry Kadsuki but Kadsuki refused. He said he can walk on his own even if he was a bit sick. He stood up and walked slowly towards the stairs. He was about to make his first step when he fell backwards. Jubei who was cautiously watching him behind caught him when he staggered.

"You see?" said Jubei, apprehensively. "I was right. You can't even walk properly now you think of climbing your steep stairs."

"I can take care of myself, Jubei," said Kadsuki while trying to shove him away. "This is nothing." As he said this, he started walking one step, the second, the third when…

"That's it Kadsuki," said Jubei, while catching him the second time. "I'm carrying you. No buts. Stop being so stubborn for me, ok?"

"Piggy back?" asked Jubei, with a grin. "Or, do you want me to--"

"Piggy back would be fine," said Kadsuki hurriedly. He didn't want to know what the other option might be.

Kadsuki looked at his best friend who was looking at him anxiously at the same time contentedly. Kadsuki could do nothing but sigh and let him be carried by Jubei.

…**..-----…..**

When they arrived in his room, Jubei sat on the bed while Kadsuki got off his back. He was still a little bit dizzy and cold but his ride on Jubei's back lessened the latter at least. He laid his head on the pillow, which was fixed by Jubei, before trying to get up again and get the blanket over him. He made to reach it when Jubei got it for him and drew it over his body.

"You didn't have to," muttered Kadsuki. He was starting to feel embarrassed with the way Jubei was treating him.

"Come on, God knows how vulnerable you are when you get sick," said Jubei.

"I'm not _that _sick, Jubei," said Kadsuki, almost crossly.

"Shhh," the worried man said while pressing a finger on Kadsuki's lips. "Quit arguing alright? Your body's not going to last if you don't stay put. I'm the boss here while you're that way, ok? So if you want to turn things the way they should be, then rest."

Kadsuki was too weak to answer back so he zipped his mouth and let Jubei do things for him. When Jubei saw that Kadsuki was not going to snap back anymore, he smiled gently and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He looked at Kadsuki who was trying to avoid his gaze. He patted his cheek before he stood and left the room. Kadsuki closed his eyes thinking how lucky he was to have a best friend as caring and as loving as Jubei.

_Kakei Jubei… I don't know how my life would be without you…_ he thought as he looked at the window and gazed at the moon smiling at him.

…**..-----…..**

"Good thing he has a lot of noodles in here," Jubei said as he brought out one of the instant noodles from the cabinet in Kadsuki's kitchen. He started to boil water in one of the kettles which he found in the cabinet below the sink. After several minutes, he placed the cooked noodles in a cup which he carried in a tray up to Kadsuki's room. He opened the door and saw his best friend looking out of the window.

When Kadsuki heard the door open, he shifted his gaze towards Jubei who carefully set the tray on his bed. Kadsuki tried to sit down but when Jubei saw he was having a hard time doing so, he helped him up, fixing the pillow to rest on his back, in the process.

"Thanks," said Kadsuki without looking at Jubei who sat at a chair beside his bed.

"Here, I've cooked noodles for you," Jubei said while stirring the soup and preparing it for Kadsuki to eat.

"You shouldn't have bothered anymore," said Kadsuki, shyly. "I'm not really hungry."

"Not really hungry, huh?" said Jubei. "You haven't eaten anything yet since you waited for me. Your body needs energy now that you're vulnerable. If you don't eat, you won't last until tomorrow."

Kadsuki thought it would be ungrateful to not eat what Jubei had prepared. Honestly, he was hungry but he didn't feel like eating at the moment. He sighed again for the third time that night. Since Jubei insisted, he'll do it.

"Here," said Jubei, a smile on his face. "Say 'aaah'. Come on…"

"Jubei!" said Kadsuki pushing softly Jubei's hand from his mouth. "I can eat. Put it down. Oh please, don't treat me like a sick child."

"That's hot Kadsuki," assured Jubei, carrying the tray, and placing it on Kadsuki's lap.

"It's ok…" said Kadsuki blowing the soup to lessen its heat. He slowly tried to swallow one when he dropped it, causing his finger to get slightly red, so with his lips.

"It hurts, it's really hot," said Kadsuki laughing slightly at his mistake. He was sucking his finger as he said it.

"You see, now?" said Jubei, taking his hand and bringing out one needle. "Know what, your blow won't even sway a leaf, so stop being so obstinate…"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," apologized Kadsuki. "You bring your needle everywhere you go?"

Jubei nodded and muttered something like "in case of emergencies like this".

Kadsuki then let him take back the soup and give him spoonfuls. When the cup was almost empty, Kadsuki shook his head and declined to eat further.

"Come on, it's almost empty," prompted Jubei. "Just three more spoonfuls and you'll be through."

"I-I c-can't anymore," said Kadsuki, slightly shivering. Jubei saw his lips turn slightly white again and he was becoming paler.

"What's wrong Kadsuki?" asked Jubei, hurriedly removing the tray from his lap and sitting beside him. "Are you feeling cold again? I've turned on the heater…"

"It won't last- the heater- it has been malfunctioning since last w-week," said Kadsuki, trying to wrap the blankets around him. Jubei looked around and tried to find his coat Kadsuki was supposed to give him. He found it on the table beside the closet and he wrapped it around Kadsuki. He tried to give him a hug to steady him. Even with the blankets and coat over him, he could still feel his best friend shiver beneath him.

"You still cold?" he asked looking at his face. He was very pale.

"A l-little…" whispered Kadsuki. Jubei knew it wasn't just a little because he was still shivering and he could see his lips becoming steadily white. He himself was starting to feel the coldness. He stood for a moment and went to Kadsuki's closet. He muttered something unsavory when he saw that there wasn't any spare coat or jacket left.

He sat back beside Kadsuki who leaned at his chest. He took off his goggles and placed them on the bedside table. He rested his chin on Kadsuki's head, ignoring the itch his untied hair was causing. He then wrapped his arms around Kadsuki's body to provide more heat for the both of them. They stayed that way for sometime until Kadsuki looked at him, finally, not shivering.

"Jubei," whispered Kadsuki. "It's ok, you don't have to worry anymore. I often experience this every time it gets cold but once my shivering stops, I'll be fine already."

Kadsuki waited for Jubei to let go of him but he never did. Instead, he tightened his hug and looked at Kadsuki's head.

"Remember what I told you when we were little?" asked Jubei. "I'd protect you, whatever happens, from enemies or from nature… I will, even if it costs me my life."

"Jubei, we've grown up" said Kadsuki, trying to remove Jubei's arms around him. "You don't need to protect me anymore."

Jubei turned around and sat in front of Kadsuki so that he was looking directly at him. He placed his hands on Kadsuki's cheeks which were slightly warm now. For several seconds, they just stared at each other. Kadsuki, who felt a blush starting to show on his face, was the first to look away.

"I _don't need_ to protect you," Jubei said softly, eyes still on him. "It's not a need Kadsuki… It's a want… I want to protect you."

"Jubei---" started Kadsuki but he felt Jubei's fingers over his lips. Kadsuki gulped as its owner removed them and he started to close in, lean, making the gap between their faces lesser and lesser.

"Don't Jubei," said Kadsuki when their lips were only a centimeter apart. He placed his hand on Jubei's chest as though pushing him away, but softly and carefully.

"Why Kadsuki?" asked Jubei, without moving from his position. "Are you scared?"

"No," he said. "It's just not… right…"

"We're best friends, what's wrong with that?" asked Jubei who placed his hand on Kadsuki's back, his other hand trying to find his waist.

"That's exactly the reason, why it's wrong," said Kadsuki. "We're _friends… just friends…"_

"No Kadsuki," said Jubei finally leaning in and doing what Kadsuki didn't want to happen. Kadsuki closed his eyes forcefully and seconds later, he broke the kiss and looked away.

"To me," said Jubei, "you're special… too special in fact, that I don't know if I want you to be just my friend."

"You said, you'd protect me," whispered Kadsuki, still looking away. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'd protect you with my life… and my love… a protector's love for the friend he is protecting" said Jubei, making Kadsuki look at him.

"Jubei, you don't have to…" said Kadsuki his voice trailing away when Jubei pulled him closer giving him an embrace…"

"I don't have to because I want to…" said Jubei, hugging him tighter. All Kadsuki did was smile, something Jubei didn't see. He wrapped his arms around Jubei, giving back his hug. Only then did he find himself suddenly comfortable in his best friend's arms.

**_owari_**


End file.
